


Pained smile

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: And sailed on shooting stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Poe gets shot and for one dragging moment, her world stops.





	Pained smile

Poe gets shot and for one dragging moment, her world stops. 

She swiftly slashes down an enemy and with a sweep of her hand flings the rest into the air in quiet fury, but Rey's eyes remain on Poe and she watches him collapse to the ground. Her legs begin to move, carrying her towards him. 

The snow has quickly drank down his blood, crimson liquid on pure white, and her trousers get tainted as she kneels down on the blood-drenched snow by his side. Poe, who had his eyes cast above, turns away from the gloomy sky to look at Rey. And he actually attempts to smile at her, seemingly trying to stop himself from squirming in pain.

Rey opens his leather jacket and carefully raises his tunic up to his chest. The blaster bolt hit him on the side of his torso, puncturing a portion of his flesh. It's a nasty hit, but nothing fatal. She removes her sash and uses it to wrap around his slightly cauterized wound.

"How convenient, I get to see you're face before I die. I don't think I deserve this much." he mumbles.

"Shut up. You'll be fine, it's going to be fine. You're okay." she says, more to herself than to Poe. 

"Yeah, I know." Poe flashes her another pained smile. "I'll be pestering you around for a long time, sweetheart."

Rey shakes her head, taking his hand and placing them on her lips. She'd gladly suffer his antics for as long as the force allows her to. 

Help comes not long after in the form of two medics running to them. 

"Surprise attack, we were outnumbered." Rey explains. One of them nods, while the other looks around the collapsed bodies of their attackers with barely concealed astonishment. 

"She did most of the work, obviously." Even in extreme pain, Poe still won't shut up.

Rey helps them take Poe to their ship, all the while firmly holding his hand.


End file.
